


Offer Your Throat

by FinalOwen



Category: Bat Out Of Hell: The Musical - Steinman
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Drabble, F/M, Implied other relationships for Strat, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalOwen/pseuds/FinalOwen
Summary: That one recurring question's been swirling round Strat's head for a while now, and he's still looking for an answer. He might be a bit surprised by who offers a solution.





	Offer Your Throat

“On a hot summer night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?”

Strat lay back on his mattress in one of the labyrinthine passages of the Deep End, thinking over the words. He didn’t know why that question had become so important to him. It was one of those strange bits of poetry that just seemed to come to him, washed ashore from his stream of consciousness, but it had taken over his mind ever since. And he just wished he could figure out the answer. But he had a strange feeling, almost like intuition, that the answer wasn’t meant to come from him. If he could find someone who could find the solution, then, and only then would he be truly satisfied.

And yet, none of the people he’d asked had the slightest idea how to react. Tink’s earnest “yes” as if happy to be invited to whatever Strat had in mind was cute, but not quite what he was looking for. Blake was just his usual flirty self, which was always fun, but he didn’t really focus on the question. And he still hadn’t been able to bring himself to ask Zahara. She seemed like the most likely option among the Lost, always so confident, always one step ahead of the pack, and he didn’t know where else he’d turn if she didn’t have the answer.

He sat up, frustrated, and in that moment he realised he wasn’t alone. Standing in an archway was a lone figure, casting a long shadow into the room. Noticing she had his attention, she stepped closer, chequerboard skirt swaying. Mordema? He wondered what she was doing there for a moment before his eyes fixed on her. And on the flower clutched between her teeth, in that wonderful wide grin of hers.

She’d been raised by wolves. She had the red rose. It wasn’t the answer he was looking for. But well, it was the best he’d had so far? So he tugged at the loose collar of his cutoff shirt, leaned back his head... And he offered his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really done as much shippy stuff with Bat, but there's so many possibilities in there (spoiler warning: The Lost are probably all poly as hell). I want to make a collection at some point of ships with no real canon basis in the show called "Making Love Out Of Nothing At All", because isn't that a perfect summary of so much fanfic? So this might be the start of that.
> 
> Also tbh I just wanted to include Mordema in a fic, because she's possibly my favourite of the Lost in terms of aesthetics, performance, and being an absolute bicon in general.


End file.
